The new girls
by Amethyst04
Summary: Original character, Canon pairings, a barely believable adventure. What more could you want! A bunch of new people stumble upon camp half blood all older than the usual discovery age. Are demigods becoming weaker and that's why they were able to remain undetected for longer than usual? It falls to the girls to find out why! Solangelo!
1. Chapter 1

Kalia was walking down the street, Expresso in hand kicking a can along the streets of new york. Her white hair blew lazily around her face. Whistling Nocturne when her peace was disrupted by a disgruntled meow.

"The fuck?" She grumbles as she walks lazily down a side alley.

The meow sounds again and she kicks over some trashcans revealing the skeleton of a cat. She grunts and turns to leave, when a transparent cat brushes up against her leg. She steps back but the cat just resumes and begins purring.

Hesitantly she bends over and reaches to pet the cat curious if it her hand will go through or not. Solid.

"Hrmph what do you know?" She wonders aloud, bemused. The cat walks over to the skeleton.

"Is that you buddy?"

The cat gives a short meow, _I guess that means yes _ she smiles inwardly.

"Well Mr cat, the alley is no place for ones final rest" but as soon as she touches the bone, the cat gives one last meow and vanishes. She jumps back as the bones reanimate.

"Holy shit!" She yells in surprise. The cat begins rubbing against her leg.

She laughs quietly and slides down the alley wall, petting the cat.

"I guess you're mine now-" The cat nips her and she laughs again, "or I'm yours, either or really, you got a name?"

The cat stops and stares at her,

"No?" She looks thoughtfully at the cat, "Well you did come back from the dead, so you need a kickass name…Nox?" The cat meows happily. Kalia sits a few moments playing with her new friend when they are disrupted by a crash. Kalia leaps to her feet.

"Who's there?!" She yells, Nox hisses. A grating laugh travels to them.

"Halfblood" It hisses, a huge figure steps out from the shadows. Kalia steps back.

"Listen man, I don't wan't any trouble."

"Oh, sweetheart, you are trouble" the figure rasps. The giant makes a lunge for her but disintegrates midway, revealing yet another figure behind him. A boy, around her age.

"What the fuck!" She yells, breathing becomes uneven. The boy means to step forward, "No you can stay right the fuck where you are" she yells and he holds his hand up in surrender.

"Listen, we need to leave there will be more coming soon."

"Oh I'm sure" She narrows her eyes at him.

"Listen" He sighs "Didn't you hear him call you half blood?"

She growls at him, "How did you know?"

"Because I'm one to" The boy says gently, Kalia's eyebrows raise

"You're a product of Dr Damiel's affairs?" she asks in shock.

"What? No, half blood, half god half human"

"Half…god…Man listen, I don't want to buy any of your drugs.." She begins to walk off when she feels a strong hand grab her upper arm.

"Hey what the-" She is silenced by his other hand over her mouth. She tries to kick out but he pulls her out of the alley and into a near by car. Once inside he releases her.

"Dude, not. Cool." She grits and kicks him in the jaw. Only when she hears a laugh does she notice the others in the van with her.

"Who the fuck are you?!" She snarls scratching the face at the nearest person. Another male.

"A daughter of Ares perhaps?" A blonde female asks. Kalia eyes her up and down and bares her teeth.

"Listen, I don't know who my dad is, that's the whole point of being a bastard" She hisses, "and if you do and that's why you've grabbed me you can back the fuck off I don't want to know him"

The girl looks at her with pity, "we aren't here on behalf of your father, but rather on behalf of your future"

I let out a sharp laugh, "what so you're time travellers now?"

"I told you, we're half bloods" The boy from the alley says.

I roll my eyes. " I get it, but I don't want to be apart of this unwanted child's club"

The door opens up again and a blonde boy jumps in, his shirt torn and bloody. The blonde girl taps on the vans window and she feels the car lurch.

The blonde boy extends his hand, "Jason, son of Zeus"

"Zeus? Lightning dude" I pause for a moment when it clicks, I begin laughing. "You guys actually think you are the kids of gods? Like GREEK gods…Holy shit you're mad" I'm still laughing, the boy from the Alley joins in to.

"I'm Percy, son of Poseidon and that's Annabeth, daughter of Athena"

The area next to me darkens and reveals a young, skinny boy.

"And she's Kalia, daughter of Hades" The boy says and hands me a sword and a silver skull ring. "Father sends his regards"

"Nico?" Percy tilts his head, the boy, Nico sighs.

"I was actually on my way to get her, turns out father had yet another kid hidden."

"Looks like Hades also broke the pact" Percy grins, "She must be what our age?"

"sixteen" I growl and they all turn to me, as if they have forgotten my existence.

The air on my lap darkens and Nox appears, "Nox!" I yell my tone lighter.

"Who's my pretty kitty?" I coo dragging a finger down it's spine.

The Nico boy smiles, "Reanimation huh?" .

I eye him warily, "Why are you not surprised?"

"Because the man driving this car is a zombie gifted by my father. As time goes on the dead become less impressive"

I scratch behind Nox's ears "Nox will always be my impressive little kitty" I purr and the others share amused looks.

"Who knew a daughter of Hades would like cats, isn't his whole thing dogs?" Percy grins and I shoot daggers at him.

"As a son of Poseidon aren't you supposed to be a mermaid or something?"

Everyone laughs, even Percy. 

* * *

><p>I stumble out of the door, my party buzz is on an all time high. Some random dude has his arm draped over my shoulders.<p>

"Where to next baby?" He drawls as he plants a sloppy kiss on my face. Ugh, who was this guy?

"Listen…" I trail forgetting his name

"Ben" He offers, his eyes are all droopy.

"Ben, tonight was fun and all, you're a great dancer and you really could chug all of those beers. I'm sorry I ever doubted you" I could feel my body become more serious as the seconds pass. "But see, I'm not supposed to be out tonight and I can't really have anyone knowing I snuck out. So you never saw me right? So you're going to go back inside and have a crazy time, yeah?"

His eyes snap into focus, but then become dazed, "Have a…a…crazy time." He begins to laugh, short high-pitched laughs. I take a step back "have a craaaaazy time" He yells. Okay now this is weird.

"Whatever man" I turn and begin walking down the street as he runs back inside screaming about how the world is going to end tonight. I shrug it off.

I run my hands through my auburn hair. Man it felt good when you see people having a good time.

"Hey sweetheart, looking for a good time?" A deep voice asks and I sigh.

"Hey man how about you" I freeze, this guy is huge! His skin….ew, it's all gray and leathery.

"You smell" He pauses taking deep breaths, "Like wine, and…excitement"

I sniff, "And I smell a goodbye. Get out of my face man" I wave him off and begin my way home. I hear him fall into pace with me. Rounding a corner I bump into a blonde girl and her books go everywhere.

"Hey!" She glares at me,

"Sorry! Sorry!" I bend down to help her pick up her stuff "This creepy guy was following me and-"

"who?" She interrupts,

I look around, the man he vanished. "I uhh, guess he's gone"

She eyes me up and down warily. "My names Lyra, my cars parked over some, I could give you a lift if you want…?" She pauses a silent asking of my name.

"Devlin" I smile, and we walk to her car.

* * *

><p>"Left!" Coach barks. I swing left. "Right!" I hit right. "Lef-" The lights begin flickering and my arms drop. Coach looks outside, slightly worried.<p>

"I think that's enough for today, Rue."

"everything alright coach?" I ask, never seen him so nervous.

"Yes" The lights flicker again, "Alright no" He grunts.

"You trust me right kiddo?"

"Of course," This man was like my dad.

"Well I'm a satyr and you're a daughter of Ares so you need to come with me"

I laugh, rolling my eyes, "You had me there coach"

"Ruby." I freeze as he uses my full name.

I look back and Coach has goats legs.

"oh man…"

* * *

><p>Helena was watering her plants when she noticed her rose bush was dying,<p>

"Oh honey" She cups the dead bud in her hand and it begins to bloom. Jumping back she stares. "what on earth?"

"Helena?" She jumps to her father in the doorway.

"Dad-I!"

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "I think we need to talk sweet pea…"

"oookay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: First Percy Jackson fanfic so be cool aight? Outfits of the lovely ladies can be found on <strong> .com **as yes I'm a terrible writer and cbf talking about a lasses hair length. Review me homies and yeah hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Me…A daughter of who?!" My father might actually be crazy.

"Demeter…Helena I know this sounds crazy but your mother told me of a camp…you will be safe there"

"I'm safe here!" I throw my hands up dramatically.

"Not now," He shakes his head "You're seventeen honey, I'm just glad you survived this long"

"survived thi- DAD!"

There's a thump on the door. My father looks at me with a worried stare, "Helena honey do you remember Mr Renalds from down stares?"

"Um yes, why?" There is another thump outside the door.

"Climb down the fire escape and knock on his window, tell him you know and go with him. I love you baby girl."

I can hear angry voices now, "What, dad? No!"

"Helena, baby go. I'll see you there."

"Dad-"

"Helena go!" He is pushing me towards the window just as our door is kicked in.

"I love you dad" I call as I do as he says.

"I know baby girl" He says softly as he straightens his shoulder and walks to meet the intruders.

* * *

><p>I was terrified. Laurel, the music prodigy. Scared. I scoff at myself.<p>

I here a thump on stage and I walk on, Violin at the ready.

It smells awful up here. Yet I begin to play, my original peace is sad and sweet. And when I finish I pause. There is no applause.

I bite my lip to stop myself from crying. No body liked it. I begin to back off stage as I hear a single pair of hands begin to clap and the lights come on.

To my horror and disgust every member of the crowd is dead. Their throats ripped out. I feel a scream rise in my throat as I run off the stage. I hear the flapping of wings following me. I rush through the emergency exit and into the night, screaming for help. A van pulls over and hands pull me in.

I pass out from stress but I'm pretty sure I heard the voices greet me as…Apollo's daughter?

* * *

><p>Being shy has never been a good thing. No one has ever noticed me, until him. I smile as I apply my lipstick. My first date.<p>

"You look positively darling"

I jump back in surprise to a blonde, beautiful woman on my bed. Must be dad's new girlfriend.

"Umm…Hi" I offer, curious as to why this lady is in my room.

"Roslyn it's me, mother dearest"

"Hello-wait…WHAT?" I stare at this woman, she's far to beautiful to be my mother.

The woman is hugging me. My mother is hugging me. She pulls back and looks at me from afar, "Yes, you have grown my little rose."

I tense as she calls me by my nickname, "I- I don't even know your name" I whisper and she looks at me as though I am daft,

"Why I'm Aphrodite of course!" She flashes me a brilliant smile.

"Aphro…dite" I blink slowly, "love..goddess" I mumble unintelligibly.

"yes, yes that's me!" She holds out her hand "Now lovely come with me"

"go with you..where?"

"something big's happening darling and you can be damned if love is going to miss out!"

"love"

She smiles and grabs my hand and before I know what is happening we are enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

><p>"SADELYN! Hurry up!"<p>

"Coming mother!" I call down as I grab my back, sighing. I love travelling don't get me wrong but mother is ALWAYS on the move with journalism.

I jump in the taxi with mum.

* * *

><p>Surfing, that's all there is to think about. In the ocean I can't do homework, I can't worry about terrible grades all that there is to it is riding the waves. I've been here all day when a hurling ball of fire and metal crashes into the cove. I paddle over, which is probably a stupid move but hey I'm curious. I see two figures splashing about.<p>

"Hey!" I call over to them as I paddle over.

I pull the girl onto my bored first and then the boy.

"Calypso" The girl coughs,

"What? "

"Her names Calypso, I'm Leo" The boy holds out his hand for me to shake. I do.

"Tasmin" I smile, "So we going to go get your metal dragon or nah?"

They both stare at me, it's the boy who speaks up first "Wait, it's a dragon?"

I stare at him…"um yes?"

Calypso looks at him "Leo…"

But the boy is looking at me, "How old are you?"

"sixteen"

"she's to old cal"

"don't call me cal"

His eyes travel over to my surfboard, "There's no waves, why are you surfing?" He asks suspiciously.

I laugh "Well there was until you two came hurling into my cove, what was up with that anyway?" I tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Your piercing…." He must be talking about my trident

"Oh, cool huh? I've always liked the ocean so it seemed fitting"

"You need to come with us" Leo whistles and another bronze dragon comes down.

"Flying? Sure sweet why not?"

"Leo! He will smite us" Calypso yells frantic.

"Cal.. she's to old, this is some weird business"

I grin hopping onto the dragons back, this is some high tech junk right here.

"Festus…Camp half blood away!" My stomach lurches as we shoot into the sky.

* * *

><p>The satyr and I have been travelling for weeks,<p>

"Wrynn we are here!" He yells from the top of the hill.

Well here goes nothing, I hike up my tool belt as I walk to view this 'camp half blood'

* * *

><p>"Daughter of Zeus, sure right"<p>

"Lana I'm not joking!" my new friend with feathers in her hair yells. I laugh and walk away sure whatever.

"You will shut up and you will follow me" And for some reason…I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: dreamer-type at polyvore to see the outfits for the lasses :) who is your favourite so far?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Kalia stares at the passed out blonde violin girl.

"Daughter of Apollo huh?"

Nico looks at her, "You can't feel it, she's practically the opposite of us"

"Maybe you're just better at feeling sun people I don't know" I shrug

"Oh he knows his sun people that's for sure" I raise my eyebrows as Nico glowers at Jason.

"Say I believe you now, after Water dudes cool tricks with the fire hydrant. What does that mean for me… What can I do?" I ask my half brother, who shrugs

"Well it really depends our other sister Hazel is different than me… we all just take it as it comes…. But from the looks of it you're powers are similar to mine" He smiles softly.

"Family, huh." I smile at the younger boy who is apparently older than me… but whatever. "And we are all technically cousins right?"

"Yeah and no" Percy says and leaves it as that. I shrug it off.

"When's blondie going to wake up, or should I raise her with my deathly powers" I wiggle my fingers and the blonde shoots up, "I'm awake!"

We all go through introductions, turns out her name is Laurel and she's had a hell of a time.

"So all those people died, because I smell…good?" Her eyes are teary and I don't blame her. Poor girl. I pat Nox.

"Honey know, they died because there are monsters" Annabeth was trying to comfort her. Laurel turns to Nico and I,

"You guys are death-"

"Wow don't sugar coat it" I mumble and Nico's lips twitch ever so slightly. Laurel just looks mad  
>"-Is dying so bad?"<p>

I shrug "Man, I'm just as new as you"

"Depends if they were good in life" Nico shrugs.

Laurel finds little consolation in that.

"So you guys just hunt me down or something?" I ask stretching my legs.

"We have been observing the lack of demigods around." Annabeth explains

I raise my eyebrows, looking at Laurel "You don't say,"

Percy shrugs "You're the first we've seen in weeks"

"And one of the big three" I put my hands behind my head "You're welcome"

Laurel just stares at me, "Are you serious? How can you be so casual, people have died tonight!"

"people die every night Sunshine" I look at Nico, "Any chance you could shadow jump or whatever you call it and get us some macdonalds?"

Jason laughs, "You really are his sister"

"Okay, but about the food though…"

* * *

><p>So coach is a satyr name Gladestepper, uncommon name apparently. The journey was relatively easy we lost whatever was out following us and ending up in what looked like a summer camp.<p>

"Another one?" this centaur dude asks and I snort  
>"I another nothing, this dude said you have something to tell me"<p>

The centaur ignores me and looks to Glade, "Ares?"

"Ares."

They lead me into a room and introduced me to the occupants.

Girl in a floor length dress and brown hair "Helena" .

Girl who looks like a handyman "Wrynn".

Girl with blond hair and gold shoes "Lana" .

Girl with short hair and was pretty as hell "Rose".

Girl with brown hair and the rad piercings "Tasmin".

I wave half heartedly, "The names Rue"

I recline on a sofa chair.

* * *

><p>We were being chased, Lyra just stepped on the gas and now we are fleeing to god knows where .<p>

"This probably isn't a good time but you were in my dream"

"Listen man probably not a good time when we are escaping with our life"

"No that's the thing this was the dream you and I escaping…I think I know where to go and she makes a sharp left.

"Are you… are you KIDNAPPING ME?"

"Devlin chill god"

"What the hell is that thing?"

"No clue".

It was day time now. Suddenly the car flipped. I immediately kicked the window out pulling Lyra out with me. She jumps up still holding my hand and we run.

Jesus I have never ran so fast in my life. I trusted Lyra though. Suddenly there was a tree and in my stress I swear I was seeing things. Was that a camp? We run towards it, hand in hand. We can make it….for some reason I feel like I will be safe. We just need to get to that tree. Suddenly two brown haired armed with bow and arrows jump out and kill whatever was chasing them. We collapse.  
>"Whoa now ladies I know we are beautiful but come on" I am being picked up<br>"Hey lil' lass eat this" It tastes like the sweetest drink I've ever had. He gently puts me down, "I'm Connor".

I stare at him, . "Devlin" I say and he smiles.

"You look like one of the wise kids" the guy, his brother I assume says to Lyra.

"You look like an idiot" Lyra says fiercely though Devlin notices her blush.

The boys lead them into the heart of the camp  
>"Two more!" Connor yells and we are lead into a large house.<p>

* * *

><p>So the car crashed. I ran looking for help.<p>

I tripped over a stick and two snakes came out of the bushes and I thought I was done for, they were little white snakes. Instead the just wove around the stick and when I went to stand the Stick flew up into my hand and then pulled me. I was TERRIFIED I couldn't let go. Suddenly I was being ushered into this camp ground. People Gathered around, only then did I become conscious on how blood stained and tatty I was. Not to mention I was holding a staff of snakes.

"No way" A random camper said looking at my tear stained face.

"Help me please" I fell to my knees and the snake staff vanished into thin air. I was fed something that tasted like every food Ive tasted around the world, yet was still delicious. Then I was ushered into a room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: so we have<br>Lana: Zeus's daughter.**

**Helena: Demeter's daughter.**

**Wrynn: Hephaestus's daughter.**

**Devlin: Dionysus's Daughter.**

**Rue: Ares's Daughter.**

**Tasmin: Poseidon's daughter.**

**Sadelyn: Herme's daughter.**

**Laurel: Apollo's daughter.**

**Rose: Aphrodite's daughter.**

**Lyra: Athena's daughter.**

**Kalia: Hades's daughter.**

**Whole lotta' daughters :P **

**I'm sorry if the introductions seemed rush but not all of them are going to raise the dead or be responsible for mass murder c: **


	4. Chapter 4

Kalia couldn't believe it, apparently the girls in the room with her are the only new demigods they have found in months. Both camps…Apparently Jason was actually a son of Jupiter and he just said Zeus to make me more comfortable. Lana though the girl with the lightning scar was a daughter of Zeus. The difference? Kalia didn't know.

Anyway they were sitting in this room with a bunch of demigods who were old trying to find out why one, we were all old and two we all came at once.

Laurel sat plucking at her violin strings, "Didn't you guys say prophecy wasn't working lately?"

There were a series of nods.

"maybe demigods aren't working either? "

everyone shifts uncomfortably, demigods apparently were a dying breed. Kalia sighed.

"I regret leaving the house this morning…" mumbles Rue.

"I regret not saying I love you to my mother" Mumble Sadelyn  
>"I regret those I couldn't save" whispers Percy<br>The room is filled with choruses of regrets. Kalia smirked, how could someone regret so much? Suddenly Nico's hands were on her.

"You need to stop, Hades is also the God of regret"

"I'm doing this?"

Nico pulls me outside, "this could be trouble. If you can't control yourself you're going to be terrible on missions!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"You're probably just tired, hear eat this" He feeds me this delicious square of something, it tastes like mangoes. We walk back inside.

I run my hands through my snowy hair and smile sheepishly, "Sorry guys, new to the whole demigod thing" I return to me seat saved by Nox.

"interesting, she's like the reverse of Reyna's battle rallying abilities" mumbles Jason.

"sure he gets to raise the dead and I make people feel bad" I snort and Nox meows angrily.

"So you're really my brother?" Tasmin wonders, staring at Percy as though he should vanish at any given time.

He smiles, "Yeah, nice piercing by the way. Would give dad a kick"

"So you've met him?"

"yeah" He smiles sadly.

It is decided that we should split up to our cabins. Nico leads me to the Hades cabin.  
>"Hazel is away right now, so just you and me" he explains<br>I smile "That's cool greek sibling bonding hey?" I elbow him playfully.

"Nico!" we turn and I notice my brother's blush as an attractive blonde walks up to us, he stares at me evenly.  
>"Who's this?" he asks giving my brother a quick peck as though he's letting me know he is his.<p>

"Kalia" I smile and offer my hand, "His sister"

The boy relaxes visibly, "Will and I didn't know Hades had any other kids"

"Neither did I" I joke

The boy smiles brightly and I understand what Nico meant in the van before, "You must be one of the sun dudes kids, right?"

Will laughs, it is quite musical "That obvious hey?" pauses for a moment before asking, "The Apollo kids are having archery practice if you want to join?"

"Archery?"

"Sure it'll be fun!"

I shrug, "When in Rome right?"

They laugh as though I said some private joke.

Turns out the sword Dad gave has a core made with a strand of night's hair so it will obey only children of the underworld. Cool. When I looked at it realizing I didn't have a bow and Will ran to get me one it lengthened into a beautiful black and silver bow.

Will laughed and admired the workings of it.

A few lessons had me shooting, and the Apollo kids were impressed. Nico was also, he said he had no talent for archery I shrugged.

Suddenly the tip of my arrow was infused with shadow and when it hit the target the target began to ripple and decay…wait not decay age quickly. I can bring something closer to death. I drop my bow in disgust and ran away. I hear the Apollo cabin yell out for me with Nico but I can't help it. It has only really just dawned on me what I am.

Slow reactions I guess.

I run into the forest. The grass beneath me begins to wither and die. I feel toxic.

I feel hands on me and I flinch back.

" Don't touch me, I'm dangerous!" I wail until I see the culprit. A dead guy, behind him five more.

"Mistress" They whisper.

"Who are you?"

"Your mentors, you called us to you"

I shake my head "I didn't call anyone to me"

"And yet we are here" the leader rasps.

"As your brother is the Ghost king you will be the Queen of the shadows .Where doubt and regret breed. Together your brother and you will be the Harbingers of the Underworld. Fret not young queen. You are new to this but know that you were born to this. Control them child, or they will control you". And with that they formed a circle around me.

"Sleep" the whispered and I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Will and I ran, I followed my sisters shadow print. Leading us into the forests. I saw dead people surrounding a crumpled figure and I felt my stomach drop. For a moment I wasn't alone. She knew my pain. She had my powers. I rushed at the dead guys commanding them to move. They didn't.<br>"The queen commands us". They spoke in union, I felt Will shiver.

"I am the king" I squared my shoulders "move."

"We protect her, between you and her who ever summons a soul controls it unless they relinquish the power to the other or they send us back"

I nodded, that made sense. We were equals after all.

I look at her form and recognize symptoms of a death coma. I sigh and sit on a near by rock, channeling my strength to her. She needs to prevail. She has to over come her demons. HAS TO.

I feel Will sit next to me and grab my hand, adding his energy to mine.  
>"She can't die Will" I whisper.<br>I feel him look at me, he wants to tell me to prepare for the worst, he should I know but instead he says a simple " I know" and we await her to awaken. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: so how am I doing so far? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Kalia looks at her surroundings, her throat feels as though it is dissolving with the acidity in the air. She is in a gladiator pit.

"Champion" a voice echos around the pit, "it is time to prove yourself"

"How!" I yell into the stadium.

"Show us your pain, your anguish. When you have no more we will let you return"

I nodded.

The floor began to shake and I struggled to stand upright. The gate before me rose and a figure strode out.

It was a man with a million different faces.

"Who are you?" I demand  
>"your father, the one you want, the one you were told, the one you will never have…." A million different fathers echoed in her head.<p>

"but you will always be the daughter who wasn't wanted. The child who will never be loved. Who are we?"

"m-mean" I stutter, trying not to cry.

"you are a bastard! Your mother was a woman who knew what she wanted so she took it. What do you want?"

"love"

"wrong, you are the child that can never be loved. What do you want?"

"to be strong" I step backwards.

"wrong. you are not strong, you are transparent. A ghost of what could be has no place amoungst the living. What do you want?"

"To be brave."

"wrong. You a-"

"To be brave" I say again, with more strength to my voice I step forward and ask the figure, "what do you want?"

"we are your father. We do not want yo-"

"wrong, my father is Hades. King of the Underworld. I am his child. His daughter. The Queen of shadows."

The image is flickering "wron-"

"no. you are wrong." I flick my hand "Be gone."

The figure shrieks and vanishes. I release a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"what did you learn?" the mysterious voice echos.

"It does not matter what I want. Wants are trivial. I must simply take"

"Hades would be proud, are you ready?"

I nod.  
>My mother appears. "my daughter what would you give me?"<p>

"everything"

"wrong, daughter what have you done for me?"

"everything"

"daughter where were you that night? He could have been saved. YOU ARE DEATH."

I sigh over this game.

"You are the mother….WHAT could you give ME? I always cared for you. When you were out cheating and stealing. I am not death" I smile grimly, "But my father is"

The image disappears.

My father appears….  
>"is this another test?" I ask my voice wavering<p>

" no my child, I must tell you. You and your siblings must know. You are the children of the underworld. Stop bending the shadows to your friends will. They are your strengths. YOUR powers. Help them if you must. But they must know it is you that are helping them, they do not wield the shadows my children do. It is time my children took what they want. You deserve happiness."

I feel the tears stain my cheeks, "I have done so many terrible things-" my father waves his hand cutting me off,  
>"And you will do many more, do what you must Kalia. But know this of all the terrible things you have done. That night was not one. Now go my child return to your brother" .<p>

I sprung upwards gasping for breath.

"Nico!" I screamed and I felt warm hands grab me.

"Sister?" he grabs my hands and forces me to look at him, we stare at each other for a long time. He understands. I feel my panic lessen as his boyfriend and he help me stand.  
>I turn to the dead, "Thank you, you are dismissed"<p>

They bowed and vanished.

" You sure got the hang of that" Nico noted.

I shrugged, " Gotta be the best shadow queen I can be"

"Shadow queen huh?" Nico smirked.

"Man you two are dark" Laughed Will.

"Worst twenty minutes of my life" I mumble  
>"you mean four days right?" Corrects Will.<p>

I stare at him and sight, "you know what? I don't even care anymore"

I stop walking and lie down going to sleep.

Will starts laughing and I shush him, pulling a blanket of shadow over me.

"Hush mortals the shadow queen requires her beauty rest"

"So is the death chick going to get off the volleyball courts or what?" asks an unidentifiable voice.  
>I send a wave of doubt and I hear the same voice mumble "You know I regret playing anyway, it might rain"<p>

"It never rains unless we want it to" Says will, confused.

"I doubt I could of won" and he walks away.

I hear Nico snort "Well played sister"

"hushhhhhhh" I complain and drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Man I'm on a role, so much Kalia :D <strong>

**Solangelo ftw tho :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy and I were running across the lake, it was elegant. For us who are both so clumsy and goofy on land. Our movements on the water were as liquid as the water under us this was our father's domain. Our right. We both knew we had attracted on lookers but Percy the showoff didn't mind in the slightest. And I? Well the water had the same effect on me it always does. I simply did not care. I leapt up and twisted gracefully willing the water to rise up to meet me. The water swirled around me and I rose four stories in the air before I threw my arms out and the water exploded into droplets and I allowed my self to simply fall. The water caught me as though I were its child and pushed me to the surface.

Percy was just staring at me, I shrugged "Surfing helps, I've always understood the currents this is just one a grander scale and all me" I smile and he grinned back, he understood. We continued our liquid dance. Before Percy decided to test me. He sent a wave at me that I flung myself over and parted the water under his feet bring it up again in a funnel shape that spat him out skipping him across the water. I heard his laughter as a water whip grabbed my ankle and did similar things. We were both close to the shore now easily standing our feet reaching the bottom. We flung waves at one another dunking the other again and again.

When suddenly Lana and Jason came running in. Lana had light streaming from the strands of her hair giving the space behind her a golden glow as she pushed forward. They stopped at the edge of the shore and made a gesture that indicated them pulling something towards them and suddenly Percy and I were flung onto the shore.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Percy as the crowds parted around us, and he looked at me. I nodded. And together we brought the tides to us.  
>The air around the Golden siblings crackled with energy and Jason flung the first bolt at Percy which I caught with my water shield and sent a wave his way.<p>

He rolled out to the side and Charged me. Percy shouted something but I ignored him and rushed to met Jason head on, I could feel Percy at my heels.

The hand to hand combat was magnificent. We worked together twisting and turning meeting our opponents head on, flowing like water. Always finding a way. Switching between each target as I kicked out and he ducked under my leg or when I rolled over his back as he crouched down to kick our Lana's legs. The golden siblings were similar, working in dynamics only someone of the same cabin could achieved. The air around with us was dense with hovering water droplets and split with lightning.  
>"Hey!" Called a familiar voice. We paused our friendly combat and saw the Hades children walk into the area.<br>"Room for two more?" Smiled the white haired one, I forget her name.

Percy grinned, "You two are a little underweight don't you think, as frail as birds" he joked, obviously joking.

The white haired one raised an eyebrow to look at her brother, "Oh frail" she grinned" FRAIL, you hear that Nico."

Nico's lips twitched but he didn't smile, "You know who isn't frail?"

"I don't know I' m not your type" Mutter Percy and I could hear Annabeth laughing from the sidelines.

Nico glowered, "I was going to say our companions"

The crowd backed up even more as undead clawed their way up from the ground with choruses of " master" and "mistress" A black shadow thread seemed to bind the siblings together.

"What's that?" I ask my brother who shrugged.

The boy, Nico answered " It allows us to command each others risen," I shivered, these two would be hard to beat.

Surprisingly it was Lana who spoke, "let the games begin" she drawled as her fingers sizzled . And boy did it begin. We sparred for hours. The whole camp came to watch. The big three's children fighting. No one actually knew the extent they were capable gasps echoed everytime they did something new. The truth is Tasmin was fairly sure even they didn't know what they could do. Usually they fights are over by now, this was going on instinct. The land, the sky and the water met in battle. It was strangely pure?

Tasmin was probably the most surprised at the underworld kids powers, she didn't understand how vast it was. It wasn't just summoning the dead. The moved with the shadows appearing behind them, much to someone's displeasure as they kept shouting "Nico I TOLD YOU DOCTORS ORDERS!" to which the pale kid actually laughed.

The white haired one, Kalia she learned was kind of terrifying, she didn't have the same practiced grace that her brother had, she was more raw, more feral.

She quickly learned not to look in her eyes as her gaze caused one to falter. Powers or not the two were creepy.

Finally it ended when everyone couldn't move anymore.

"My gods" She heard Percy say on the ground next to her "NOW THAT WAS A FIGHT!"

"will you be okay for capture the flag seaweed brain?" asked his girlfriend to which he looked at Annabeth seriously and replied,  
>"Annabeth, I will always be okay for capture the flag" and flopped back down.<p>

The two Hades kids looked the least tired which was unusual because she heard stories of how sometimes Nico couldn't even walk. Apparently this surprised them as she overheard Nico saying " This shadow link is more beneficial than I thought" He was studying the shadow strand that bound the two together.

"So…" started Will "Apollo cabin dibs the Hades siblings, and as his adorable boyfriend I get first dibs and of course his sister is kind of a joint package"

There was an outburst of protest and people arguing over the Poseidon siblings and the Zeus/Jupiter siblings.

" I don't play games" sniffed Nico who's sister glared at him,  
>"Brother, you will or I'll make you doubt your very existence" the thought made me shudder but the younger boy actually smiled nodding once, "Very well sister, if it pleases you so" though if Tasmin didn't know any better he was secretly pleased, especially at his boyfriends joyous out bursts and scrambling to find him the 'very best gear'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter doesn't make much sense I just wanted to play around with fighting dynamics before it was life or death :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I understand there are some terrible grammatical errors in my chapters ;-; life goes on.**

* * *

><p>I was staring out at the lake, when it was this peaceful I found it hard to believe Percy and Tasmin being the threat that they are…Of course I knew better though. A cough behind me draws my attention away from the moonlit sight to reveal a tall boy. He shifts his footing under my gaze, I feel my lips tug into a smirk.<p>

"Can I help you?" I drawl my words.

"My names Dakota, I from camp Jupiter and I heard you were new an-"

"So you're just making the rounds I assume?" He goes red, he is kind of cute…I suppose.

"What?..No it's not like" He rubs the back of his neck before his blue eyes meet my grey, "You're insanely intimidating you know that?"

I must admit I was caught off guard and I stumble over what to say, before sighing "It's a death thing I suppose" I smile at him, deciding to play nice as to not allow him the upper hand again, "My name is Kalia"

"That's a pretty name"

I shrug "So is Dakota," I eye him mischievously as he chuckles.

He comes and sits next to me, "So what's it like?"

I just stare at him and raise an eyebrow

He coughs, "You know, being the kid of one of the big three?"

I shrug, "The power, it's insane, Nico has been helping me along with my mentors"

"Mentors?"

it is my turn to cough awkwardly, "I um figured out I could do something that scared me, so I ran into the forest summoned a bunch of dead guys to mentor me, then guard my body as I entered a death trance as I faced my anguish and learned to not hurt anyone " I recited the events.

He doesn't reply for some time, so I turn and find him staring, "what?"

He looks down, "what did you find you could do?"

I sigh, " I'm surprised no one has told you already, people find me quite creepy so I'm sure what I can do is spread around like a common horror tale."

He nudges me," c'mon death girl…tell me"

"I can bring people closer to death"

"with like a sword or?"

I shake my head," Not it's more than that; I take their years away. They rapidly age" I shrug "I don't know I only did it once"

I hang my head not really want to hear his response.

"Kalia, killing people isn't a Hades thing. It's apart of how demigods live. I've fought in many battles and every time a sword has hit a little to close to home my life flashes before me. Or rather my absence of life. Don't worry, it's nothing bad to do"

I sniff not realizing I was crying, "it's not the same, I will see these people go through there life, reach their middle ages. Their elders years. " I pause, swallowing ,"the worst part, about being a child of Hades though" I look at him "Is the fear, fear of myself and the fear others experience because of me." I nudge him "Even cute boys have trouble talking to me"

He laughs a little, "Kalia, I wasn't nervous because you're a daughter of Hades or that I feared you, it was because I think you're beautiful".

I stared at him in that moment, this time he didn't flinch away. "You should…fear me" I whisper.

He grins, " Not a chance,"

I sniff drying the remaining of my tears as I laugh.

"Kalia is everything okay?" I knew it was my brother without having to look.

"Of course, brother dearest" I smile and stand up brushing the dirt off my hands as I do so, Nico is eyeing Dakota with suspicion.

"I'm onto you, Roman" He mutters, who knew Nico was so protective?

Dakota is smiling though, "I'm going to go and see my newest sister" He looks at me "I'll see you around?"  
>I shrug, nonchalant " I suppose, are you participating in capture the flag?"<p>

He nods and heads off, I turn to my brother, who is looking at me strangely.

"He saw you before he went to see his own sister"

I shrug, " he was probably on the way over and saw me so he got two birds with one stone"

Nico still didn't look convinced, " If it were I you and Hazel would always be first"

I grin, "Not even Will?"

He looks down and smiles slightly, "Well…."

I laugh and hang my arm over his shoulders, "Come my brother in death, we ride at nine pm" I say dramatically, he huffs always mad when I address him in such a proper manner. Naturally I do so often.

We head to the gathering Half-bloods as the picking of teams, turns out me and Nico are not allowed to raise armies. I shrug. My gaze falls on the roman boy, Dakota he notices me and waves smiling. His buddies follow his line of sight and grin when they see its me he's looking at shoving him over.

"hey" He grins,  
>I nod my greetings.<p>

"Are you going to gear up? I could help if you need it, some straps can be hard to get to"

Nico stares daggers at him, I smirk, "My brother and I don't use armor"

He stares at me, "but, safety?"

I laugh, "what's the worst that can happen, I die?" Nico chuckles softly at this.

The teams are picked with Jason and Percy as the leaders, Nico and I along with the Apollo cabin are on Percy's team. I don't know my other members.

Dakota grins, "may the best demigod win" and he runs over to his team.

I turn immediately to Percy, "I want to be on offence"

He looks at me doubtful, "Kalia it's your first time and-"

"Percy, trust me"

He sighs, "you're not even wearing armor, but fine"

I grin as I shrug off my trench coat. I summon my sword and sling it over my back.

Nico speaks up, "I'll stay on defense, my sister and I have a communication of sort, she will know if we are in trouble"

Percy nods at this.

The games begin and Percy and I are going to grab the flag, usually only one person apart of the offense team goes for the flag while others distract but well Percy wanted to make sure I would be okay.

I walk a steady pace.

"you know we can run, right?" Percy says

"Trust me "

three of the opposing team jumps from tree's in front of us, Percy draws his sword but I hold my hand out signaling him to stay his hand. I stare at the three.

"You can't do this, we are two of the big three's kids, you don't even wish to try. It's hopeless….You don't even know if you are even good. You want to walk away, just in case we beat you. The shame, the regret. You're better off walking to the lake for a drink" my voice is soft and raspy at first I thought they did not even hear me but then the boys look confuse for a moment before lowering their swords and walking away.  
>"What the fuck Kalia, you can charm speak?"<p>

I sigh and begin walking ," It's not charm speak, I am definitely not charming them. Hades is also the God of regret you know" I shrug "Regret comes from not doing things which usually means you doubted yourself…."

He mutters something I didn't catch.

"Do you even know where the flag is kept?"

I stare at him, "Of course, as you know Nico and I can sense the dead right? Well demigods kind of cloud that sense, so wherever it's more clouded is where it will be due to the guards"

He stares at me, I assume he will protest but instead he just follows.

Percy dispatches the outer guards, I grab his hand and he looks at me. Startled,  
>"Relax water pistol, It's a stealth" He relaxes and I cloak us in shadow. Curse shadow travel for being banned in game, it would be so much faster than walking.<br>Percy takes on the guys at the base of the hill. We can see the flag and Percy signals me to go for it . I run up the hill, about to grab the flag when I am tackled.  
>I try to kick my attacker but he has me pinned down,<p>

"No need for armor hey?" Dakota grins.

I sigh, you know I really didn't want to have to do this, I stare him in the eyes, "You're nervous, I'm the daughter of the underworld….do you really want to go up against me?"

The idiot just grins "Yes, I think I do"

"What…what. HOW?" I growl angrily.  
>"Romans don't doubt orders Kal."<br>I growl at him, "It's Kalia"

In the back of my mind I can see Nico and the base being over run.

I need to grab the flag.  
>I stare at Dakota, meeting his gaze.<br>In one swift movement, I extend my neck and I kiss him. He is stunned at first but soon his lips melt into mine. I momentarily lost track of my aim but not soon after Dakota became limp.  
>I push him off me and whisper in his ear, "The kiss of death"<br>I stand up and stride up to the flag, ripping it off the pole.  
>"VICTORY HAS BEEN CLAIMED!" A voice echoes through the forest.<p>

Percy comes up the hill and sees Dakota lying there, he raises an eyebrow. "Okay there is no way you could beat him in combat"

I shrug "I didn't"  
>"Then how?"<p>

I can tell I look sheepish, "The um kiss of death"

He stares at me, "Whatever it takes to win right?" He grins.  
>I roll my eyes and crouch by Dakota, I peck his lips willing the shadows to retract. I sit back and after a moments Dakota flies up and looks around bewildered.<br>His eyes settle on me, "Not, cool"  
>I smile, "I needed an advantage and my doubt didn't work on you and I really wanted to win so-" He silences me with another kiss, pausing only to say<br>"You better not paralyze me again"

I answer by nibbling at his lip.  
>"Hey Dakota I was ju- whoa okay" someone enters the clearing<br>"Not now Leo" He growls. I laugh and pull away, he makes a small noise of protest.  
>"whoa death chick, really?" the boy Leo asks<br>"I'm not even mad, just curious as to why it took you so long to figure out it was me" I flick my ponytail "I haven't seen any other campers with white hair"

Dakota slides a hand around my waist, laughing.

"She has a point, Leo"

"And I have a baby dragon to fit, I was trying to make Calypso her own dragon but we um crash landed. Any way do you think any Jupiter homes would be likely to help?"

I feel Dakota shrug, "Probably, you could come ask them yourself you know"

Leo looks as though he is pondering this deeply, "you know, I guess I could…..Aight I shall let you return to your face eating. Later man and um woman" He turns away and only then did I realize Percy has also disappeared.  
>I shrug and grab Dakota's hand, "c'mon I feel like I want to be worshipped as a Hero" .<p>

"Lead the way, Shadow queen" he teases.

Coming into the food hall we are met with cheers, only after a couple of minutes that words of Dakota and I have spread so half the cheers were for him and half for me. It actually bothered me less than I thought.  
>Nico materializes by my side ignoring a very disgruntled Will. He stares at Dakota, "you will treat my sister as the queen that she is or I'll have Hades reserve a special place in the underworld. Just for you" He threatens quietly.<br>"Nico!" I yell shooing him away, but not before Dakota whispers that he had his word.  
>I smile. We go and sit by the fire hand in hand.<br>"You know this happened all very fast" I say gesturing to our intertwined hands  
>"You know as a demigod we usually don't live very long, so when you find someone you adore, you keep them close"<p>

"You know nothing about me" I tease

He coughs "that isn't true, I um did some research"

I raise an eyebrow, "research?"

He shrugged.

I laugh and look over at Will and Nico, Will who is softly serenading my brother.

I turn back to Dakota, and nearly punch him. "Stop staring at me!"

A couple of campers look over at us, Dakota pulls me close, "I can't help it you're beautiful" He whispers.


	8. Chapter 8

Laurel was sitting alone by the campfire, she smiles as she notices the girl from the van kissing an admittedly very attractive boy. Props. Laurel found a guitar left lent against one of the chairs, looking around she picked it up and because to play. She was playing her song, the one from that dreadful night. Her natural talent allowed her to transfer it from violin to guitar with ease.  
>"not to shabby blondie" Laurel jumped to see a tall brown haired boy sitting across from her.<br>"is this your guitar? I'm sorry I ju-"  
>He held up his hand " up bup bup, the price for your wickedness is a simple kiss on my check" he grinned. I felt myself blush.<br>"I've never kissed anyone before"

"Really, a pretty little sun girl like you?"

I shook my head, " I was to busy with music"

The boy frowns, "A woman with passion, fascinating"

I laugh and hold out my hand, "Laurel, daughter of Apollo"

He grabs it gently "Travis, son of Hermes"

A boy who looks identical slides onto the bench opposite Laurel, "Ah! Connor, just the man I needed. This is Laurel a daughter of Apollo! Laurel dear this is my twin brother Connor"

"Nice to meet you" I offer  
>Conner rests his elbows on the table and rests his head in his palms, "Apollo, how fascinating…. Tell me dearie can you curse people to speak in rhymes? "<p>

I shrug, "I'm new to the whole powers thing"

"you know," Connor starts "You are just the girl we need"  
>"I am?" I ask wary of them.<p>

"You are" They say in union.

"Come on sunshine" Travis says, they each take one of my arms and usher me into the woods.

"are you sure it's safe out here?"

"No" They say in union.

I sigh "If I die"

"Who said anything about dying?" Connor asked  
>"Don't you trust us?" Travis asked.<p>

"No".

They laughed.

"Here we are!" one of them exclaims, I look around curiously at the clearing.  
>"which is where exactly?"<p>

"far away enough for us to teach you how to demigod correctly"

I cross my arms, defensive. "I've been here a day!"

They look at me and I sigh, "Find but we're doing this my way"

Travis, I think smiles "Wouldn't have it any other way"

I sit on the grass, and gesture for them to sit to, they do. "What is it that Hermes is the god of"

They smile and happily tell me.  
>"you expect me to trust you?"<p>

"of course, we do need you after all"

"elaborate"

"We need your curse, for someone"

I raise my eyebrows, "Hmm?"

One of the boys smile, "Apollo and Hermes kids make great tricksters".

I smirk, "you don't say?"

* * *

><p>Bulls eye. Once again, darts is making me rich. I thrive no matter where I am what can I say? Of course everyone thought they could be the new kids especially when her Dad is the god of wine.<p>

"Sister" I look, ah Dakota. I smirk  
>"Finally able to detach yourself from ms shadow queen?"<p>

He smiles "Well our father is the god of instanity and uncontrollable passion"

I raise an eyebrow and he blushes.  
>"No! not like that. She is addictive it's in our nature"<p>

I smile, "You're a good guy Dakota, even if you drink to much cool aid"

"So," He starts, "how are you and the others settling in?"

I shrug, "fine, most of us don't have family we needed to contact so it was a smooth transition"

He looks awkwardly at his feet, "oh I'm sorry"

I snort, "Don't be. I don't have anyone to contact because there was never anyone home…to busy partying I guess" I shrug "The Hermes's chicks dad sacrificed himself for her"

"Listen," he rubs the back of his neck. "I know prophecy isn't working and all but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. It's to weird that you guys all came at once and the ages of you all".

I shrug, "There's nothing I can do about it"  
>"I know, I know just if it calls for a child of Dionysus let me go instead"<p>

I raise my eyebrows, "Why?"

He shrugs, "She will need me"

I sigh, "I don't think she really needs anyone brother,"

He shakes his head, "No, I can feel it"

* * *

><p>I walked away from the party, the others had settled in so well. I sighed.<br>"Everything alright?" I jumped and turned around, seeing Kalia standing there.  
>"Helena right?" She continued and I nodded, " I'm Kalia"<p>

I suddenly got and idea, "Daughter of Hades right?" the girl nods, her smile faltering a little, "Can I ask a favour?"  
>Her eyes narrow, "what?"<p>

"My father, he um died for me. I want you to summon him so I can say goodbye"

"It doesn't work that way, I don't know if I can"

I can't help looking disappointed. Kalia takes a step forward hesitantly placing an arm on my shoulder.  
>"I um sorry for you loss"<p>

I nod, "It must be good being the daughter of Hades, when someone dies you can always see them again"

She swallows, "Again, I don't think it is like that"

I felt anger swell in her chest, "Well then what good are you?"

The white haired female's face became neutral, which scared me.  
>"What good is destroying if you cannot rebuild?" I pushed.<p>

Kalia keeping her face flat, sighed. "What good are you? If you cannot let go of the past then you will perish with it."

I feel the anger flair inside me, the grass crawls up Kalia's legs and brings her into a kneeling position.  
>The girl looks up at me, pity in her eyes.<p>

Don't look at me like that! God it makes me so mad, I will the grass to tighten its grip, yet still the girl shows no reaction. "You're not as powerful as everyone says" I sniff.

Kalia sighs and vanishes.

I growl. I'm so confused, I didn't mean to take my anger out on the girl but I'm so lost in the world right now. I need to see my father.

" It sucks doesn't it?" A voice behind me says, I turn and see the love girl walk over.

"what does?"

She shrugs, "You know, being the only people who don't want this. Our lives were fine before. This power does nothing but take"

I eye her warily. "It is out of our hands"


	9. Chapter 9

I was staring at Nico, how lucky he was. My boyfriend lounged across the bed his hair half up in a bun as he addressed one of his sister's mentors,  
>"So she's okay?" Nico asked for what must have been the fiftieth time, I smiled to myself. Nico had opened up more since her arrival and I could tell he was laughing and smiling more.<p>

Hearing the door turn Nico waved his hand quickly dismissing the ghost mumbling a quick thank you. Kalia comes into the room,

"Hey Will" She smiles as she goes and kisses her brother on the cheek. She turns to walk to her bed when Nico grabs her hand.  
>"what is this?" He asked addressing the bruised lines that covered her arms, she snatches her arm away.<p>

"Nothing, just sparring is all" She shrugs, Nico turns to me a worried look in his eyes, I clear my throat.  
>" I could heal you if you want?" I offer but Kalia shakes her head,<p>

"I don't even feel it, it's fine"

"who did that to you?" My boyfriend asks slowly.

"It wasn't on purpose, just some kid from the Demeter cabin, she's still coming into her powers. It's fine"

Nico raises an eyebrow, "A new demigod was able to do that to you?"

Kalia shrugs, "It happened" . She grabs her coat and quickly exits.

"We have to follow her Will"

"What? Why? She said she was fine"

Nico shakes his head, "there's something off about her"

I sigh and take my boyfriend's hand, "All right death boy, lead the way"

We had easily caught up to Kalia, she was heading to the pits. She walked straight up to one of the Ares kids and started pushing him around, I felt Nico tense next to me and I grab his hand rubbing my thumb over the back of it. The dude Kalia was shoving around swung at her connecting with her jaw, she stumbled to the ground but got back up only to be hit again, and again, and again. She wasn't even fighting back and it wasn't a moment more before Nico, his aura dark and angry stormed into the pit.

"Step away" The simple words rippled with command. The Ares kid eyed up Nico probably curious as to if he could take my boyfriend in a fight, he wisely back off with a shrug.

I hear him call my name as I run to him and his sister's side. I go to heal her but she weakly pushes my hand away, struggling to get up. Nico sighs and grabs us both, next thing I know we are back in cabin 13.

"What the fuck was that?" Nico demands of his sister, "And for Gods sake allow Will to heal you"

I watch as Kalia's bruised jaw sets, "No."

Nico glowers at her, "God damn it Kalia, why the fuck not?"

"Because I deserved it" She states simply.

I feel like I shouldn't be involved but Nico hasn't let go of my hand, a small gesture of him needing me, so I stay.

"The hell you deserved it" He growled.

She shrugs, "You probably saw, I attacked first unprovoked"

I understand now….. I sigh, "Kalia"

Both siblings turn to me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kalia you are very gifted", I watched as Will was comforting his sister. The scene made me very warm inside despite the cold context.

"Gifted with death, gifted with destruction" Kalia replied bitterly

"In my opinion the most useful of them all"

"says the healer"

"says the friend, did you know your brother shadow travelled across the world, did you know your brother has walked through the deepest pits of the underworld…alone, did you know your brother has sat in a death trance for far longer than thought possible. Did you know that none other than a child of Hades could claim such things"

I watched my sister turn her gaze to me, "Is this all true?"

I shrugged, "well yeah, darkness does not always equate to evil the same as light does not always equate to good"  
>"I feel so alone though, everyone else they have this understanding that comes with their godly parent. I don't " She looks at me, "We don't"<p>

Will slid over to her and wrapped his arm around her, "Well you know the Apollo cabin adores you guys, me especially" He beamed and I felt my heart clench, he was so light, so caring.

"You just need to forgive yourself" I say, " For a long time I felt the same way as you, people will always judge and condemn but in the end of the day it does not matter, their fear or prejudices does not alter our power, it is what it is" I shrug

"Besides, that Dakota boy sure didn't seem to mind your lineage" Will wiggles his eyebrows and my sister laughs and looks at me, I nod allowing this acknowledgement, just this once.

"So will you let Will heal you?"

She sniffs and nods.

There is a knock at the door and Percy and Jason stride in.

"Okay Solangelo will you please explain to Percy that you two are in fact together?"

"Solangelo? What?" I ask confused, noticing Will's blush.  
>"It's our um ship name?"<p>

"Ship?" What on earth are they talking about.

Kalia is just laughing in the corner.

"Yeah we are together" Answers Will

"Wait, wait so when you were all "you're not my type" you mean I wasn't your type because of wait" Percy looks sincerely strained trying to process this information, I sigh.

"Man, so do you like call Nico angel because if not I feel like you are missing an-" Jason rambles on, I sigh.  
>"Come along Will" I take his hand and shadow travel out of there<p>

Right into the god damn Aphrodite cabin, ignoring their giggles and Will's dumb grin I just walk straight out of there.

* * *

><p>"You know this cabin is way less vampy then I expect" Jason announces, Percy is still trying to comprehend his new found information. I sigh and stand up.<p>

"Yeah Nico redecorated" I explain.

"So you and Dakota huh?" Jason grins, before sobering. "See Pipes and I were trying to come up with a good ship name, how do you feel about Dalia? Or Kalota?"

"oh no you don't" I sigh and shadow travel out of there"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I apologise for the short chapters as of late :c <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't stand it here. Everyone was so nonchalant about the horrors of what had happened. So caught up in my own thoughts and feeling sorry for myself I didn't see the young kid running in my direction before it was to late.  
>Pushing the offender of me and rubbing my cut hands on my jeans I turn to the kid, "What the hell man?"<p>

The wide eyed boy looks at me "S-sorry Sadelyn but Chiron wants to see you in the big house"

I raise my eyebrow "did he say why?"  
>The kid shakes his head no and runs off. I sigh and begin my walk to the house.<br>Entering I see two twin boys that I recognize from my cabin, the new Apollo girl, Laurel was it? Lyra and Devlin.

"I was told you wanted to see me?" I ask nervously

"Yes..yes" Murmurs the Centaur, Chiron.

"Well?"

"it appears we have some insight on what is blocking prophecy"

The twins are the only ones who look pleased by this, Laurel looks as though she felt she should care, but didn't.

"And?" It was the Athena girl who spoke up.

"We believe that Gaia had stolen something of Apollo and since he had bigger problems he did not realize"

"And what does this mean?" Sighs the Dionysus girl, Devlin.

"It means that what was stolen was the object that was basically Apollo's Prophecy powers in material form, how she managed we do not know but what we do know is that we require you all to steal it back and Return it to Apollo…"

I shrug, that makes sense that there were three Hermes kids here, our father was the god of thieves after all.

" We need you to all find it, we believe that this object is located in the lost temple of Apollo"

"Lost? Ahh perfect" Mumbles Laurel  
>"But not to you, Daughter of Apollo."<p>

"hmm?" Laurel asks

"A hunter of Artemis informed us that Apollo also believes it is hidden there, and he would 'send a child to restore prophecy ' we have reason to believe that is you"

"A hunter huh?"

"So what I ask of you all, do you accept this quest?"  
>Everyone sat a little straighter, and nodded. I shrugged, time to see what I can do I suppose.<p>

* * *

><p>Wrynn didn't understand this boy who was supposedly her brother. He was arguing with a machine in….in tapping?<p>

She walked over, "uhhh Leo right?"

He looks her over, "That would be correct, who are you?"

"A sister of yours…I'm new, names Wrynn"

"You know anything about dragons..Wrynn?"

I snort, "only everything"

He raises his eyebrows," That so?"

"Of course it is, I love mythical beings "

"You might be useful at making automatons then"

I bounce over "So how can I be of service?"

He gestures to a pile of bronze and wire in front of him and the dragon, "My girlfriends dragon, for some reason it won't work even though I used the same techniques I used with Festus here"

I pick up the plans and examine Festus, "Did you build him from scratch?"

He shakes his head, "I found most of him"

I nod, "That would make sense since they are two completely different dragons, you got lucky in getting him to work since most dragon models require the same general stabilization process though different features"

He tilted his head and ruffled his hair, "Alright…. So what do you suggest o wise one?"

I snort and hold my hand out for a pencil, "Well….."

* * *

><p>My brother is a nerd. I watched him and his girlfriend debate passionately about ship names. He got all flustered and stumbled over himself. I laughed, when he was with Percy it was always a contest to out dude one another but when he was with Piper he was so geeky, so himself.<br>Piper looks over at me, "Please tell me you don't share your brothers passion for shipping"

I shake my head, "He's one of a kind"

"Yeah but it doesn't flow… not like the name Solangelo, sun angel HOW CAN YOU NOT ADMIT HOW PERFECT THEY ARE. THIS IS A SIGN FROM THE GODS" Jason interrupted. Piper and I sigh, she looks over at me.  
>"Hey Lana want to go practice combat?"<p>

I shrug and get up "sure, we can leave this nerd to revel all by himself"

"You will regret this, all of you. When I'm the best man for" He uses his fingers for some quick counting "twenty seven weddings"

I roll my eyes and Piper sighs, "Later nerd" I call out as we make our way over to the pits.

* * *

><p>I kick out at my opponent, the strength causing him to stumble.<p>

"daaaaaaaammmnnn straight she wins" Calls out Glade and I roll my eyes.

My knuckles are bruised and I'm sporting some impressive splits on my lip when I notice the new Zeus kid enter with some other chick. My blood is still ringing from the fight and I call over to her, "Yo sparky!"

She looks over, "What?"

I raise my fists "think you can win?"

The blonde snorts and shrugs off her friends warning hand, "Of course I can win"

She shrugs off her brown leather jacket and sports a wicked lightning scar, of course she would have been struck by lightning and survived.

She enters the pit, "powers or just hand to hand?"

I shrug, "I'm using mine so give me your best go sparky"

She laughs and the air around her crackles.

I run at her and she leaps over me.

I feel her foot connect with the back of my leg causing me to stumble.

She turns leaving a stream of gold light where she was as I jump up kicking out.

She runs at me and jumps up using my thigh hooking her leg around my neck and flipping her and me over. She pins me down and sends shocks through my body. I throw her off me and she rolls across the floor of the pit. She is lying there and I go to drag her by her neck when she leaps back kicking me in the jaw.

Suddenly she is moving around me, I am blinded by her light trail when I feel a surge of energy to the back of my neck, and much to my disgust. I black out.


	12. Chapter 12

Command the will of the currents? No problem. Stab something with precision? Yeah…..

I've been here since three in the mother fucking morning. Percy is a renowned swordsman surely I, his sister is bound to have some innate talent?  
>I swipe left missing entirely. No? I sigh.<br>"c'mon Tasmin" I mutter.

"You know, there are different weapons out there?" A voice startles me into dropping the sword. I cringe.

It's a girl. I think Hephaestus's daughter, the new one.

"oh erm" I bite my thumb nail  
>"Sorry if I startled you, I just needed some um metal and I know a couple of broken arrowheads lie around here"<p>

I nod, "I'm Tasmin"

She laughs, "I know who you are, Poseidon's kid. I'm Wrynn. Hephaestus's kid"

I smirk, "I know who you are"

She blushes.

I walk over to her, "So these other weapons, what would you recommend?"

"A trident?" she says, her eyes glint. I chuckle

"Alright, " I walk over to the weapon storage and pull out a trident.

"Well go on then, "she teases.  
>I sigh, focusing my energy and begin to move at the target dummy. As far as I can tell I'm not missing, but a laugh stops me.<p>

"Oh man" says Wrynn, "Poseidon's kid master weapon is a trident"

I laugh, "The old man rubbed off on me I guess"

"Well I have to be getting back, nice meeting you"

I clench my fists "Wait!" , she turns

"You uhh, got space for one more?" I inquire my voice shaking a little bit.

She nods, blushing "sure"

And together we walk out of the pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Short filler chapter as I gather some ideas. <strong>

**Also I got a couple messages concerned as to whether I considered Solangelo cannon. No I don't. Yes in the books it is hinted at. But when I say cannon I'm talking Percy and Annabeth, Hazel and Frank etc. :D That's why Solangelo is mentioned in the description separately.  
>So yeah just to clear that up c:<br>Thank you for reading my updates, you guys are rad ^-^ **


End file.
